


Go See Rampage! Coming out on April 13, 2018

by Isabelle_kohl



Category: Dwayne Johnson "Rampage" gym commercials
Genre: Aimee'a Dream, Aimee's Nightmare, Crack, F/M, Just Aimee's imagination, Mpreg, No swearing on my good christian minecraft server, Pancakes, Some sin, The Rocks Muscles, You're welcome Aimee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle_kohl/pseuds/Isabelle_kohl
Summary: Aimee Christenson is just a normal girl from snowy Minnesota, now living in sunny Los Angeles. Her life got turned upside down though, when she discovered that Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson goes to the same gym as her. Soon she becomes infatuated with him and when he asks her to help him with a new mini commercial for his movie "Rampage" she jumps into his muscled arms even further than before.





	1. The Commercial

To say Dwayne, excuse me, The Rock was ripped would be a understatement. As Aimee looked on from the corner of the gym he and her currently resided, she was entranced with what he was doing. He was in a black tank top and medium gray shorts, all of which showed of his astoundingly big muscles. He was covered head to toe in a thin layer of sweat, making him glimmer in the artificial light source. Five minutes prior he had been benching weights that seemed impossible for an average human, but The Rock was no average person, Aimee thought to herself. The Rock was a god that blessed everyone with his existence.

Suddenly his phone rang ripping her from the spell like trance he put her under.  
“Hello,” he asked briskly as he spoke into the phone. As the person on the other line spoke to him she wondered what this particular phone call could be about. Perhaps it was a new audition for a new role he would surely be amazing in, or perhaps he was invited to a party. Her heartbeat quickened as she thought up more possibilities about what the phone call could be about. The Rock’s face was content, but also a little serious. Aimee wondered how a man could look so beautiful with no effort. “I can definitely do that, sounds great. Bye,” he said ending the call. 

Aimee’s loins quivered as he glanced at her. She hadn’t known that The Rock would be at the gym today, so she initially didn’t know if she should go work out her muscles after all the softball she had been doing for her collage over the past weekend. Her coming though, definitely paid off. She had realized she and the rock went to the same gym about five months ago when she had accidentally slammed into his rock (A/N haha I made a pun) hard chest as she took a deep sip from her water bottle. His quick reflexes had saved her from falling over upon the impact and he held her right in his arms for a moment before he let her go to see if she was okay. She was immediately entranced as he warm chocolate like eyes met hers.

From that day on Aimee had always looked forward to coming to the Gym, not towards working out, but towards The Rocks glorious body. She had figured out his schedule at his gym after about a week of lightly stalking him. On Mondays did cardio for an hour on the treadmill, then did a few reps of weights to work his delicious biceps out. On Tuesdays he strictly did weights. Wednesdays were by far her favorite days though. Wednesdays were the days that he would work on his legs by doing a shit load of squats amongst a few other things. She loved the way his ass looked in his stretchy Under Armor shorts, they contoured perfectly to his every curve and muscle. He normally wouldn’t come in on Thursday she had quickly learned, as those were the days he made pancakes for his daughters. Fridays he would do his cardio again just like Mondays. Saturdays were a hit of miss though, he seemed to come in on these days once in a blue moon and would do whatever he felt like. That’s why she had been so hesitant about coming today, she did not know if he would be here or not.

The Rock walked to his bag which was at the edge of the mirrored room they stood alone in. He had asked her to come work out with them as it was so early in the morning and no one else was there, so he thought it would be fun to be workout buddies for the day. Oh, that ha been a blessing all right. She was able to spot him and him her, enabling them to be as close to each other as ever. She loved the way the heat radiated of his body and warm her soul as he touched her back, sending strong shivers up her spine. Screw her birthday, this was her favorite day. 

He grabbed a towel out of his bag and threw it on his broad shoulders as he walked back towards where Aimee currently stood.  
“I have to make an ad for my new movie right now. Would you mind listening and watching to make sure it’s good?” Aimee shook her head up and down with vigor. She would do anything, and she meant anything, for The Rock. “Sounds great! I really appreciate this, thank you so much,” he said to me with a smile on his face.  
“It’s really no problem,” I replied, “Thank you for being my gym partner today, it really means a lot to me.”  
“Really it should be me thanking you for being my gym buddy. I can be a really big pain in the ass sometimes,” god I wish he could literally be a pain in my ass, she thought eroticly. “You’re really great company,” he continued, “I really enjoy spending time with you.”

Aimee felt her blood ruch to her cheeks at his words. How could he enjoy spending time with her? She wasn’t anything really special, she told herself mentally. She’s not some sort of celebrity, she just… Aimee. She was just a girl that grew up in Minnesota, playing softball and being being one half of a set of twins. Sure she had plenty of friends, and a lot of people knew about her, but that definitely didn’t mean she should know The Rock, let alone be friends with him.

“Okay, let’s get this show on the road,” he stated as he took out his phone. Aimee sat down on one of the benches around her and watched him as got ready to film on the small device in his large, powerful hands. Oh how she wished he would touch her with those wonderfully delicious hands. 

“Hey, what’s up everybody. I want you to enjoy my new badass trailer for Rampage,” he said deeply and enthusiastically to the phone. “And when I say bad ass, he continued taking a small pause to look into the camera with his sexy eyes. “I’m talking about bad ass. Those monsters don’t stop big daddy, roll the clip.” Aimee could barely withhold herself from moaning at him referring to himself as big daddy. She wanted to whisper it into his ear as he held her right in those bulging arms. God she needed to stop thinking about the word bulging, due to it bringing up something else that was inside her head that she was certain was bulging too. Aimee felt herself grow wetter, and it wasn’t because of the sweat covering her body.

“What the fuck was that!” he yelled into the camera, pulling her out of her wonderfully sinful thoughts and making her giggle a little bit. “You can’t put up the graphic for running for my life!” he continued in a fake annoyed voice, “Come on dude, the world is watching this.” At this point Aimee had to fight the laughter that wanted to force its way out of her throat and into the air around them, but she refrained from doing so knowing he would have to start all over and he was doing super well already. “I’m the most badass movie star on the planet, alright? I got a reputation to protect.” Oh Rocky, Aimee thought to herself, you could do anything and I would still think of you as the most sexy man ever. “Now show the other clip. The no fear clip, dude.” he paused again and looked towards her. He sent a smirk in her direction along with a wink that unraveled nearly all of her self control. He looked back at the camera and gave a disappointed and exasperated look. “Just, you’re gonna have the time of your life. Enjoy Rampage.”

He ended the video and smiled at her. She gave him a extremely loud round of applause for him. That was amazing, she thought to herself, everything about him is amazing.  
“Did you think that was good?” he inquired  
“Heck yeah,” Aimee replied with enthusiasm  
“Then do you mind if I do another one?”  
“Of course not,” Aimee would jump at any chance to see him act like that again in person. Again her imagination got the better of her and she began to imagine what he would be like roleplaying in bed. Maybe he could be dorky and awkward like his character in Jumanji, or maybe he would be strong, sexy and dangerous like his character Luke Hobbs in The Fast and The Furious franchise films.

The next tiny commercial went by a bit more quickly than the first one and before she knew it they were both packing up to leave the gym and go their separate ways for the day. She was very disappointed that she didn’t get more time with him, but she was also very happy that he spent time with her and seemed to genuinely like her. She even caught on that he flirted a little with her. God she wished this day could go on forever and she would never have to separate from his glorious and arousing presence. Honestly, Aimee thought to herself, she would sacrifice her twin for The Rock. He was just that good.

Aimee bid the Rock goodbye as she put the headphones that she had stolen from her friend Isabelle. She pushed shuffle on iTunes and the song “Mine” by Bazzi blared into her ears. This song really spoke to her on an emotional level. It was everything she would ever need to cheer herself up. It’s catchy chorus and spiritual lyrics just really lifted her spirits. Just as Aimee was about to walk out the door and leave the gym she felt a strong hand lay itself on her shoulder. The Rocks touch broke her out of the spell “Mine” put her under.  
“Hey do you want to go out to lunch with me?” he inquired. Aimee felt her heart speed up from the pace of an old man walking to a horse running. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Maybe she just heard him wrong. There was no way he said what she just thought he said. But as he continued to look at her with a question like look on his face, she knew she had heard him correctly.  
‘“That would be absolutely wonderful,” she replied with a smile on her face. “Where are we going to go?”  
“Well we could go to brunch, do a sit down restaurants, or if you’re up to it I could make you some of my famous pancakes.” At the mention of his pancakes her heartbeat quickened, which she didn’t think was possible anymore with how fast it was already going. Him making her pancakes would allow her to eat something he had made with those amazingly strong hands of his. Better yet, that would mean she would get to go home with him. Heat pooled in Aimee’s thighs at that and she quickly made her decision of where they should go.  
“Pancakes would be absolutely fabulous. I’ve always wondered what your famous pancakes taste like.” Hopefully they would taste like him, she thought moaning on the inside.  
“Pancakes it is then,” he said with a smile, “I can drive us there if you would like and I can drop you off at home?”  
“That would work perfectly. I don’t have a car at the moment because my older sister, Grace, wrecked it while learning how to drive. You’d think she would get the hang of it after nearly ten years of trying, but alas no.” The Rock laughed at that and Aimee was absolutely sure that was the best sound she had ever heard. Screw Mine by Bazzi, his laugh was her new favorite song. It was deep and oddly sexual to her and she knew she would never hear anything better. For the rest of her life that would be the only thing she would want to hear.

They walked out to his car side by side, talking about themselves so that they could get to know each other better. His car was a large Jeep, it sorta looked like the car he drove in the Fast and the Furious films. He caught her looking at his car and giggled a bit in a low voice.  
“I really liked the car I drove in Furious 7, so I decided to get a car pretty similar to it,” he said to her, unexplainably reading her mind.  
“It’s a truly wonderful car. It suits you really nicely.”  
“Thank you”  
“You’re welcome,” Aimee replies imitating his character Maui from the Disney film Moana. That made him let out that sweet wonderful laugh again and she fell further into a deep attraction towards him.  
“That was good,” he said with tears of laughter in his eyes, “That, was good.” Aimee gave him a larger smile at his compliment and opened the door to his car. His car smells absolutely wonderful. It smelt of cedar and hickory. It smelt like him, she realized. God, she could die in a car accident right here and she’d die happier than she had ever been. Hell, she was even happier now than when the Yodeling Kid from Walmart got to spread his wings and fly at Coachella.  
“Okay,” he stated as he buckled up and started the car, “let’s go eat those pancakes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finna bout to make some pancakes boi's

When they reached his home Aimee was in awe. It was so freaking large, wait excuse my language, it was so darn large.  
“Home sweet home,” he said with a sultry grin as they both stepped out of the car and began to walk up the driveway.  
“This is amazing!” Aimee would kill to live here with him. She could only imagine waking up every morning with The Rock in her arms, his lips on her own.

They walked up to the front door and gently opened it, inside his home there was a large foyer she looked around and in awe. The walls were Painted a dark gray like the color of rain clouds, she could only imagine him pounding into her against them like the rain does to windows.  
“What do you think,” he asked shyly. Aimee was dumbfounded by his voice, it was so quiet, she was almost didn’t believe that it had come from this big hunking man.  
“It’s beautiful,” she said, not referring to the house, though it was beautiful, she was talking about him. He stared into her eyes and she stared right back, getting lost in his oddly arousing eyes. Oh what she she would do to have those eyes staring up at her as his tongue would bring her to her climax fast and furiously. He looked away after a moment that felt like an eternity in heaven.  
“Well let’s start cooking those pancakes,” he said motioning to her.  
“I can’t wait,” little did The Rock know that he was already cooking up her insides and she was sure he would enjoy eating her too, maybe even more than the pancakes.

Aimee inhaled sharply at the sight of his huge, black hued… kitchen. The countertops were a deep black granite. Her thighs shivered as she imagined him throwing her up onto their cold surface that would quickly heat up because of his hot he made her body. She licked her lips just imagining the taste of his mouth on hers.

He strolled over to one of the cabinets and snatched a large mixing bowl to put the creamy, thick, white, delicious… pancake batter into. “This should be big enough!” he exclaimed with a large panty dropping grin on his face, “and if you want more we could definitely make extra.” Oh yes, Aimee would want more, she would always want more of whatever the Rock could offer. His bulging muscles, his sharp eyebrow raise he performed when he wanted to emphasize something, she wanted all of him. Every inch of his skin, every hair, every slope of his muscles, and, she thought darkly, she definitely wanted his velvet tongue and engorged holy words of god filling her up. 

Aimee and the dreamy stallion quickly got started working on the pancakes after he had grabbed all of the ingredients they would need from around his godly sized kitchen. They worked in perfect harmony as if they had spent over a century in each others presence. He was currently standing behind Aimee holding her like a couple in an awkward prom photo, it was everything she could have ever asked for. “Now you’re going to switch the direction you’re stirring in to make sure it is consistently thick all around,” he instructed quietly into her ear. Aimee nodded and automatically complied to his instruction, stirring slightly faster. “Yeah that’s it, baby, go faster,” he moaned into her ear. Aimee picked up her pace yet again and began to pant with the exertion. “Is this good for you too, baby?” he asked.  
“Mmmhmmm” Aimee managed to moan out, knowing full well that if she even tried to speak right now all that would come out would be a garbled mess.

“Let’s get this batter cooking now.” Aimee nodded and walked over to the stove, the Rock following closely behind her. She began to pour the batter into the pan and yet again the Rock leaned over to whisper in her ear. “The trick is to make them nice and thick, the thicker you are the fuller you will feel, and I don’t want to leave you feeling unsatisfied.” Aimee gasped at his words and nodded, with the Rock she knew she would never unsatisfied. 

He slipped his muscled arms around her waste and she looked down to see he was holding a spatula to flip the pancakes with. Carefully and slowly he inched the spatula underneath the pancake that was closest to her and flipped it with the flick of his wrist, making Aimee yip in satisfaction. He did the same to all of the pancakes after that, never failing to leave Aimee surprised at how his hands moved quickly and with purpose, hitting the right spot every time. 

Soon they had a tall stack of pancakes on the plate they had set out earlier. Carefully easing Aimee’s hand from the handle of the oven, he made her touch the pancake on the very top of the batch. “She how hot that is?” he asked in a sultry tone, “the hotter they are the better and I happen to think these are some of the hottest and thickest pancakes to have ever come out of my kitchen. I bet they taste magical.” Aimee blushed at his low words and turned in his arms to face him,  
“I bet they will, thank you for making them with me,” she said bashfully avoiding eye contact with him. He placed his hand gently under her chin and leaned her head up so their eyes would meet and leaned in right next to her ear,  
“Let’s eat then.”

Aimee sat across from the Rock as they began to dish up their plates. They were seated and his small oak breakfast table that sat in the corner of his kitchen. Aimee heaped four pancakes onto her plate to challenge the Rocks three. He chuckled airily at Aimee’s antics but gave into her silent challenge and reached into the middle to grab two more pancakes, making sure to come out on top. “Could you please pass the maple syrup, please,” he asked her lightly with a smile on his face.  
“Of course I’ll pass you my maple tree juice,” she baited with a smirk on her face as she reached across the table to hand him the syrup.  
“Your juice,” he countered sexually, biting at the bait she had set, “well if it’s your juice I’ll make sure to make my pancakes nice, wet, warm and sticky with half of the bottle.” He stared straight into Aimee’s eyes as he opened the lid to the syrup and true to his word, poured half of the bottle onto his pancakes. He cut a tiny piece of drenched pancake off with his fork, and still maintaining eye contact, placed into his mouth, chewing slowly and swallowing before speaking one hot word, “yummy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last boi's, prepare your bodies for something hot, heavy and wild

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome Aimee. If you think this is over, you're dead wrong.


End file.
